Mermaid festa
by Kyumari
Summary: A fanfic in my new series, FairyLove TaleLive! You don't have to read them in order (if u haven't...) but it's nice to... This is VERY random with artificial things in the sea... But please enjoy! (This turned angst. Sorry minna... It's what happens when you read too much NozoEli Angst)
1. ！( ０0０)

(Eli POV)

"So... Everyone ready for our photoshoot? It's gonna be our only one! LoveLive asked us because we're mermaids so yeah... NozoMaki get the picture together so they'll need the background... Everyone else, just get in some random pose, I'll take the photo... Rin-chan, once I've done everyone except from NozoMaki, take mine," Kotori smiled cheerfully as she waved the camera in front of everyone.

"Hai! Rin will take Kotori-chan's photo nya!" Rin swims around joyfully.

"Rin... You're a fish, not a cat. Do you want to eat yourself?" Maki sighed, twirling a strand of her hair with her finger. Rin, with a shocked expression, replied:

"Whaaaaa? No! I hate fish too! I will only eat seaweed down here because there's nothing else other than fish nya!"

I stifle my giggle and try not to interfere but I just have to.

"And Rin-chan! All I eat is fish because there's nothing else other than seaweed! I hate seaweed!" Nozomi starts laughing. I don't actually know what she likes. I actually think , once when we all went out of the water for an adventure, everyone got there favourite food from that human island. But we're humans with fish tails so we're different.

"And I, Honoka eats everything! I love this place! I was raised here... All my family were raised her yay! I love Umi!" Honoka shouts and the whole sea echos.

"Um... Honoka-chan... I don't think any of our parents or family were raised here... I think we got some magical spell which made us mermaids... Now I can't eat my golden, fluffy rice..." Hanayo frowned and suddenly everyone started talking about food.

"Well, there's nothing really sweet here... I've got a sweet tooth... I'm just glad that there's enough water to keep super mermaid Nico away from spicy things..." Nico says, gay and proud(happy!).

"Well... I can't really grill meat here so it's hard for me to have my favourite... But as long as I'm away from that sticky icky caramel then I'm fine with anything else..." Nozomi wiggles her tail a bit." Hm... I think my tail's got pins and needles..."

"Well I probably won't ever have manjuu again so I should enjoy something else... But I'm so glad I don't need to live in a sea of coke, or sprite, or fanta..." Umi grinned and everyone burst out laughing.

"Umi-chan... I don't think that exists..." I laugh sheepishly and laughter erupts once more.

"Kay... Honestly guys... We need to do this photo shoot or we won't ever get published!" Kotori screams to break the laughter. Everyone finally settled down and got into a position." So I'll take... Umi-chan first!"

Umi was blushing madly and everyone was quietly giggling, even though everyone put together wasn't really quiet...

"Why in everyone... Does it have to be me... A-Anyways... Taking a picture of me like this isn't right! Look how much skin I'm showing!" Umi protested and folded her arms, staring at the seas floor.

"Umi, you should go be a nun or something if you don't like showing your skin! Or become Muslim? I hear they have to cover their skin for some religion reason..." Nozomi laughed and everybody followed her. Here in the sea, all of us were friends. Best friends in fact. Even though we were all unique, we fitted each other, completing each other's weaknesses and working together really well. That's what I loved about us. And that's how Nozomi created a group name for us mermaids. μ's. What do you think?

"Hehe but then Umi would have to leave Umi... How does that work?" Hanayo questioned and Kotori coughed to get everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, if Umi doesn't want to be first, she can be second! Um... Honoka-chan, you can go now..." Kotori said sheepishly. "And whatever you do Honoka, just don't eat food during the shoot!"

"Hai~" Honoka replied, stuffing a piece of sea bread in her mouth. The whole of μ's facepalmed.

"Honoka-chan... I just sai-" Kotori started until Rin covered her mouth.

"Kotori... She's not going to listen! So... Just let her finish nya!" She smiled like the sun.

"Hunn..." Honoka kept beating her chest. I think she just choked. All of us just stood there staring at her, expressionless.

"...What?"

"Nothing! Now let's just carry on! And if you grab any food this time, I'm confiscating your artificial bread for a month!" Kotori forced a smile but inside, I bet she was really pissed.

After a lot of jokes and idiotic remarks, we finally got through most of the photo shooting. Kotori's was surprisingly fast. We've only Nozomi and Maki left.

"So... In front of the camera, I want Maki on the left and Nozomi on the right... They asked for single pictures then one together... I wonder if we can photofish it together (like photoshop)?" Kotori muttered as she prepared the camera. "Maki! You first!"

"Ehhhhh? Well... No one can resist making me first... Well... What do I do?" Maki stuttered and Nico pipes up.

"Do a cute expression!" Nico laughs," I got an idea!" She swims off. Soon later, she returns with artificial tomatoes.

"Oh my fish... I haven't had these for years! Thank you o great mullet God!" Maki exclaims as due prays, tomato basket in her hands like she's delivering food to God.

"..." All of us gaped at Maki's stupid scene.

"Okay... Never mind... Maki! Do what your doing right now but in one hand! And do it towards Nozomi!" I shout and Maki tries it out. It looked flawless.

"Like this?" She asked and I nodded. Kotori quickly snapped the picture and moves onto Nozomi.

"Okay... I'll needa photofish that... Well, Nozomi-chan! Do a cute expression!" Kotori laughed as I got the best idea ever.

"I don't have any ideas..." She mutters and I quickly swim towards her.

" but I do..." I laugh and throw a sheet of sea coloured cloth over me so I'm camouflaged and I grope Nozomi like she does it to Nico. "Take it!" I scream and Kotori fumbled for the button but eventually took it.

"A-aaahh... Elicchi... You can stop now..." She moaned until I finally released my grip of her breasts (hate writing this word!).

"To be honest... This picture of Nozomi does look pretty cute..." Nico admits and everyone nods. Except from Maki.

"Ehhhh, Maki? Don't you think this Nozomi is pretty cute nya!?" Rin asked and Maki slightly nodded.

"Well Nozomi! Everyone likes my idea!" I laugh as she swiftly swims towards the camera.

"Guys! I haven't seen it yet!" She screams flapping her arms. "Woah... I do look cute..."

I laugh because everyone likes my idea of groping Nozomi. I liked the sensation too! I wonder what it's going to be like tomorrow?

"Hehe... Let's just go get some rest guys now... I'll send this off..." Kotori says as she walked towards her clam house.

"Nozomi,come to mine! Let's play something!" I fling my arm over her shoulder and drag her towards my home.

" I-I haven't even agreed yet!" Nozomi protested but I just carry on.

"I already know the answer. I can read your mind well Nozomi!" I remark as we enter my house, a small section in the huge sea with the sun shining onto the glistening water, like mermaid tears. We have the peacefullest life here and I love it.

A/N: this is the longest first chapter I ever written!and mostly with one hand cos I'm lying in my bed so it's hard... Anyways... How is it? I know it's really random... Especially with artificial food in the ocean... But just bear with it. I planned out a whole plot in my head so it'll get interestinger later! Soz for my grammar or spelling or made up words... Plz vote comment blah blah blah u know what to do... Btw the title for this is based on Nozomis expression in the pic...


	2. ((((；ﾟДﾟ))))))) (NOZOMI!)

(Even if the titles funny and stupid, this chapter is NOT supposed to be! Maybe if I have a few exceptions...)

My house is quite small... Compared to Maki's... Obviously (so that's like my house isn't that small!) I got a double bed made out of clams and shells. All of my mermaid furniture is light blue, it usually blends in with the sea. Nozomi's is all light purple. I don't get why Honoka wanted everything orange. It totally does not fit in with the sea. And it was artificial colouring too. Most people's were artificial. Even Maki's. Well she is rich enough to get artificial stuff...

"Man... Elicchi... I haven't been to your house in ages! It's changed a lot!" Nozomi exclaims, surprised.

"Nozomi. You came to my house yesterday... And how has it changed?" I laugh and her mouth turns into a o.

"Hm... It's got a bit wetter here? And your bed's moved 2 centimetres from where I last saw it..." Nozomi explains as she got a ruler out from nowhere and measures everything. "Actually everything's moved by 2 centimetres... Haven't you noticed?"

"What the heck... It's 2 centimetres Nozomi. 2 centimetres. Why the heck would I care!?" I shout and she starts laughing. "...What?"

"Never mind... It's nothing..." She murmured and flopped onto my bed and pulled me on too. "Anyways, how did you know that I wanted to come to your house?"

"... You come everyday..." I reply, thinking that Nozomi's lost her mind. "I thought we promised that we'd go to each other's house everyday..."

"Ah... Okay... Well, it was fun chatting to you today... So what do you wanna do now?" She asks and I sighed.

"Nozomi... That's what you say when you're leaving... Well, what do you wanna do?" I laugh as I imagine us making artificial yakiniku and chocolate.

"Hm... Let's make artificial yakiniku and chocolate!" Nozomi exclaims and I grinned.

"I was just thinking about that!" Nozomi drags us out of my house but we just happened to bump into Nico who was standing right outside my house.

"What do you want Nicocchi? I'm about to make some artificial food with Ericchi," Nozomi says and I suddenly remember. Me Nico and Maki need to meet up in Maki's house for some kind of group meeting. We have play groups which Umi put us in to be with people who we usually aren't with to get along better. I'm in a group with those argumentative kids (even though Nico is about 3 months older than me), Nozomi's with Umi and Rin and The last group is Hanayo, Honoka and Kotori. I wish I was in Nozomi's group... I bet they're most behaved... (Because they've got Umi)

"Okay... Nico, I'll come... Nozomi, go to Umi's house. I'll pick you up once we're finished," I mutter and walk off with Nico.

(Nozomi POV)

"Oh right... Group meetings right now... I totally forgot cause I was having a lot of fun with you!" I muttered and swam of towards Umi's.

Suddenly, a massive shadow loomed over me, and a huge net caught me.

"The hell! I'm..." I scream but I'm lifted over the edge of the sea. These pirate looking men cackle as they see me.

"Ooh we've got a beauty here! What should we do with her?" A pirate chuckles as I get pulled onto their ship. "Lets just feed her first." He picks up a bottle with green water in it. I have no idea what it is so I am not drinking it.

"Open wide!" Another man shouts and uses his dirty hands to try to open my mouth. "Because if you don't sexy mermaid, I'll have to knock the teeth outta you!"

Reluctantly, I open up but I'll spit it out later, they tip it in, the whole bottle, and tape my mouth to force me to drink it. I can't hold it anymore. I just swallow it.

"Good girl, now you won't be mermaid anymore so you can't swim away! Now we can do anything to you!" They screech and they strip me from my mermaid top and my scaly skirt. That's what we come out in once we're out of the water. I'm literally completely naked around these idiots. I scream and scream, hoping that someone will hear me. We haven't moved the boat since they caught me so I at least wish that Umi or Rin heard me.

(Eli POV)

I could hear screaming while Nico was teaching me and Maki how to do her stupid Nico Nico Nii.

"Wait... Guys shush for a minute." I quickly silence them and try to hear clearly. The scream was muffled but I swear that was Nozomi. "Something's happened... To Nozomi!" I quickly swim out of Maki's house with Maki close behind me.

"Nico-chan! Don't come!" Maki bellows and grabs a few nifty weapons from outside her house. A 3 bazookas, a katana which was mine because I told her to look after my weapon. She has high fish security so I trusted her with it.

"Let's get to the surface and get Umi while we're there!" I whisper and she nods. Once we reach Umi's house, she immediately questions us.

"Hey guys, have you seen Nozomi? We've been waiting for her for ages!" Umi exclaims and I quickly put my finger to her lips.

"She's been kidnapped I think! That's why we came! Umi grab your damn bow and let's go!" I whisper fiercely and Umi quickly nods and we get going. There's a massive shadow cast over us three soldier mermaids so we surface and see a massive ship. On the ship I see these stupid pirates and tied to the mast, I see this purple haired girl, with legs but she has a chain of pearls on her head. She was also completely naked. I blush madly and stare back down at the sea.

"Nozomi... I think she's gonna get raped..." I hear Maki quietly say.

"T-That's just... Shameful! And Eli can't even look at her!" Umi exclaimed under her breath.

"Guys... I'm fine... Just needa save Nozomi..." I mutter and duck under the water, pulling Maki and Umi along with me as the Pirates turn around.

"I swear I heard something but never mind..." He said and turned around. I perked my head back up to see Nozomi smiling at me.

"Ill Save you..." I quietly murmur and she nodded. Finally, the boat started moving and we are off on a quest to save my beloved Nozomi.

A/N: ok parts of this is random and I hate writing some particular words in this. You can probably guess... Well how was it like I always say? Comment vote and u know what... Just I hope it isn't too weird... I've got it planned out so yeah... Stay tuned! *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*


	3. 絵E(0人0) 真M(-！ェ！-) 海U (0q0；)

"Okay... So here's the plan guyz... We're going to follow those damned, stupid pirates till they reach the place then when they go in, me and Umi will spy on them, and find out where they are. Once we know, we'll stand behind the wall they're in and Maki will cause a distraction. While half of his men are getting you, me and Umi break the wall, get rid of the Pirates and take Nozomi back. Escape route is the wall which we break., I explain and everyone nods.

"Okay... I'm doing this cause I owe you. That time when Kotori almost got eaten by a shark... I actually owe both of you..." Umi muttered and I remember that stupid time.

(Flashback)

We were having a swim, a free swim where we went anywhere. Me, Kotori and Umi went together just in case something happened... And guess what? Something happened. Kotori saw a really cute shark, even though it wasn't, and went up to it and stroked it. The shark went on rage and chased her, chomping its jaws at her.

"AIEEEEEEE!" Kotori screamed and Umi and I unsheathed our weapons.

"Umi! We might need one of Maki's bazookas! I'll call her up! Just try fend it off for a bit!" I shout and she nodded. I threw my katana at her and it fell right in her hands. I quickly got my walkie talkie and screamed into it. "Maki! Get your damn bazookas and come to coordinates 3842,1839 in the sea!" After a few seconds she replied.

"Roger that. I'm coming your way right now!" And I laughed and went back to help Umi. Seconds later, Maki came back with 2 bazookas and shot one in the Sharks eye and threw a bomb in its mouth. "Kotori, retreat back, just us soldiers can handle this."

"Arigato everyone!" Kotori bowed and swam back. "I'm really sorry... It was too cute!"

"Um... How is it cute... No offence..." Maki exclaimed and suddenly, the bloody shark turned its head towards Maki. "Um... Sorry shark-San... Well, we're going to kill you anyways!"

"Wait, guys stop. Maybe if we let it go, it will stop bugging us?" Umi remarked and surprisingly, after a few seconds, it left.

"Hehe great idea!" I laugh

(End of flashback)

"Hm yeah... That was stupid..." Maki chuckled and we all start chuckling. "Well Umi, your not the only one who owes Eli..."

"Oh I remember! Was it the NozoNico incident!" I laugh.

"I wasn't in this at all..." Umi pouted. "We usually do everything together... Us soldiers..."

(Flashback/telling Umi the story)

Nico and Nozomi were hanging out A LOT! It was almost like they were dating. Maki got really jealous of Nozomi and I got really jealous of Nico... I really wanted to have fun with Nozomi and other way for Maki.

"Hm, Eli... Those two look... Suspicious... Are they dating?" Maki pointed at Nozomi and Nico. "Or what?"

"Hm... Yeah, probably... Your only saying this because your jealous of Nozomi! Aren't you?" I laugh and Maki blushes.

"No I'm not! Anyways, let's separate them! So... Let's think up a plan!" Maki exclaimed and I swam up and down to express my excitement.

"Hm... I got an idea! So, Maki, I'll go onto the land and disguise myself as a evil robber and I'll kidnap Nico. You then come up and save her! Nice idea? Then I'll just talk to Nozomi a lot then something happens..." And Maki agreed. We decided to do the plan right that second.

"Okay! Bye Nicocchi! See ya tomorrow!" Nozomi smiled as they walked away. Suddenly this unknown fish came up to Nico and grabbed her, brought her to land and tied her up on a tree.

"So... Who's going to rescue you little mermaid?" I say in a deep tone.

"Uh... Nozomi!" She screams but I cover her mouth. I whistle to indicate to Maki that she should come right now.

"Nico-chan!" Maki bellowed, threw me into the sea and untied all of Nicos knots. Actually, I didn't tie them very tight. I quickly took of my disguise and went up to help Maki.

"Maki! How is she!" I shout in my normal voice and we bring her back down to the sea.

"She's fine..." Maki replied and Nico hugged her.

"Thanks Maki... What can I do to repay you...?" Nico closed her eyes and Maki secretly smiled.

"You can hang out with me more! Please Nico-chan..." She winked thanks at me and I nodded and left the scene but I still watched it from underwater.

"Yeah... Okay, I'll do anything cause you saved my life!" Nico cried and I started laughing so hard.

"Elicchi, what did you do with Nicocchi?" A voice behind me asked.

"Uh... Nothing N-Nozomi!" I say, waving my arms at her.

" I can see right through you. You and Maki set this up to separate us two" Nozomi knows everything. I'm going to cry. "But I don't mind... Because I don't truly love her. She's just fun to punish. I love all of μ's. But not the way I love you Elicchi."

"So... You love me as a best friend?" I replied, laughing so hard.

"Yeah... How did you know?" She says and I fainted. She picked me up and carried me back home.

(End of Flashback)

"Um... That was random... And I'm glad I wasn't in that..." Umi looked down and saw a group of little mermaids gathered around and waved at us. "Look, they're wishing us good luck!"

"Thanks guys! I love ya'll!" Maki shouts at them and a school of fish swim past us. "Okay let's get some food!" She shouted and bazooked (made up word) a group and picked them up. "Let's get onto the island where I saved Nico from the evil 'robber'! Who is right next to me."

We all start cackling as we made our way onto the island. As our tails touched the ground, it immediately turned into human feet. There were now strawberry bushes and cocoa bean trees. Last time we came, there was only coconut trees and that was about a year ago.

"Let's bring some strawberries for Honoka! And Eli, let's make some chocolate for you! You don't need artificial anymore!" Umi says and I nod.

"Ah... This place brings back so many memories..." I mutter and Maki throws her arm over my shoulder. So does Umi.

"And we were just talking about it!" Maki laughed as we decided to cook some food and pick some strawberries. We had a nice dinner of fish and strawberries. We got a bit too much fish, because Maki shot too much, and we ended the feast with sweet things.

"Let's sleep... Let's sleep up here... We need to watch those pirates anyways..." Umi says and began climbing up a tree.

"Sleeping on trees, that's new..."Maki remarks and climbs up the same, but a different branch.

"And you decided to do it aswell Maki..." I say and go for the tallest stable branch on that tree. Hopefully, I can save Nozomi. She is my dearest Nozomi anyways...

A/N: OMG I've written 2 chapters of this today! Dis is cray cray! Plz vote and everything...btw this title is probably the expression Eli is making, Maki is making and Umi is making during their flashbacks. 絵里 is Eli/Eri, 真姫 is Maki and 海未 is Umi for those of you who don't know... Well you should... Tell your friends about this!


	4. (Elicchi!) (0,0)

(Soz for the RANDOMEST title ever again! Just tell me if u hate my titles then I'll change them to proper titles... I just wanted to try this out...)

"Eli... Maki... I think we should get ready... They look like they're going to start sailing any minute now..." Umi whispers and we a nod. Umi gets down from the tree first, followed by Maki, then me and we quietly walk back into the sea, as silent as mice.

"Pst... Guys, I wanna hear and see what they're doing to Nozomi... Please don't watch... I might not be for your age..." I say and surface to see those pirates preparing to rape her. "Oh my god... Your joking..." I quickly duck back into the water and report to Maki and Umi.

"What's up Eli? That was really fast..." Maki smirked and we quietly laughed. "So what did you see that made you come back so quickly?"

"Maki, gimme one of your damned bazookas. I need to make a distraction and hopefully they will think it's unsafe here and onto their territory. You see... I can't let those pirate guys who will die soon take Nozomi's virginity..." I explained and everyone tried stuffing their giggle.

"Oh, is that because... Oh no guys, stop making me think shameful..." Umi muttered and Maki finished her off.

"Umi, we're thinking the same, right? Eli doesn't want those damn pirates to rape her cause Eli wants to be the person who does it with Nozomi first!" Maki laughed and I blushed madly.

"What the... N-No! It's not like that! How did you think of that?" I scream, waving my arms in front of them.

"We thought of that because it's the truth. And you always do that if we get something but you try hiding it. Eli, we've been in a group for years! How do we not know!" Umi and Maki say and I sigh.

"Whatever... Yeah okay, that's the truth... Just... GIMME THE STUPID BAZOOKA!" I suddenly remember that I gotta save Nozomi's virginity so I snatch it from Maki and shoot it in the air.

"Oh god... Even Gods going against us! We should get outta this place now!" We hear a pirate shout and they hastily start to begin sailing.

"That worked... Now that hurries them a bit... Cmon! Let's go!" We laugh and chase after the boats tail, our tails wiggling tirelessly. "I vow that I will save you Nozomi."

"Man, Eli... You really like Nozomi-chan... Don't you?" Maki shakes her head as we carry on swimming, nothing getting in our way. Even seaweed. I hold my nose as we swim past floating, dead seaweed which stays at the top of the sea. " I mean, all you do is think about her!"

"Well don't you always think about your Nico-chan? And doesn't Umi always think about her Kotori-chan?" I grin and look up to the sky. I wish that I could get my Nozomi back.

"Ehhhh! When did I think about Nico-chan? I mean, she's such and idiot and she does her stupid Nico Nico Nii thing..." Maki shouts and Umi laughed with me. "What's so funny?"

"Why did you get me to help you if you don't like Nico? Heehee...that's what I like about you, scarlet tsundere princess!" Maki blush like her favourite food but uses her hands to cover it up. Of course, it was still showing because her whole face was red. "Hehe... And your face is all red!"

"Wah..." Maki sulked because we found out her secret. Maki and I decided to target Umi now. We both stared at Umi.

"Um... Guys, why are you staring at me?" Umi looked around fearfully. "Um... Is something on my face?"

"Umiii! No! We mean... Don't you always think of Kotori?" Maki moaned because Umi was so dumb. It's literally what we've been talking about one second ago.

"Hmm... Yeah I guess... She's like a little sister who always stands up for Honoka when I lecture her..." Umi says and we sighed loudly.

"We mean... Do you like her?" I shout, with and esparrated sigh.

"Hm... Of course I like her... She and Honoka were my first friends..." Umi keeps countering! I know she doesn't like this kind of stuff but can't she just tell the truth?

"I mean in the like like way! Do you love her? Ugh... Your so troublesome Umi..." I stretch as I notice this island with a massive black building on it. " we're almost there..."

"Fine... You got me... I love her, that's Why I care about her..." Umi pouted and grabbed her bow from Maki. I can carry everything if you want... You remember that time when we went to the mountains?"

"Uh... Well, thanks?" Maki says and hands over all the weapons to Umi.

"Man... This is lighter than I expected... Eli, wanna have a go?" Umi says and hands over all of the weapons. It is as heavy as hell. It's probably the weight of 5 Nozomi's!

"H-How is this light?" I scream and pass the weapons back to Umi. "You two are monster..."

Umi and Maki shrug as we watch the pirates get off the boat, carrying the nude Nozomi on a stick like on a campfire roast and take her in. First thing I'm asking Nozomi is if she's lost her virginity,

"Ok... Operation Let's Save Nozomi is... go!" I shout and Maki grabs a bazooka and stands on a cliff. We'll give the signal by sending a silent bazooka bullet up in the air. Umi and I silently stalk the pirates to where they're going to deal with Nozomi.

"Hm... Do you think... We could sell her as a protestute to make money for us... She'll be able to do it all day! How nice!" The man who's carrying Nozomi man cackles while Nozomi's moaning and groaning the whole way.

(I'll do a quick few paragraphs on Nozomi) (Nozo POV)

Argh... These idiots aren't going to sell me! I just know that! But this is real, unlike Elicchi and Maki-chans's plan on Nico... Elicchi... Dasukete... (Save me...)

I don't really like being tied up, stark naked on a branch with really scratchy ropes and a cloth in my mouth to stop me talking, along with tape. Well... I hate it. In the corner of my eye, I could see blonde hair and dark blue hair... I wonder who that is. I look up to see on the cliff, a red haired girl holding a massive gun... Could that be one of her precious bazookas? They're risking so much for me... I really owe them...

"Hey... You girl, do you mind if we do it to you?" A evil guy says and takes out the cloth in my mouth and rips off the tape.

"Yes... A lot... I've got my lover and I need her, not you f***ing idiots..." I reply, not noticing what words I just said.

"Why did you call us that...?" One says and I gasp. I'm afraid of what's going to happen to me.

"Because you are... Um... I don't mean it..." I scream internally. I wonder what Elicchis plan is. I don't care as long as I get free. But I hope she hurried up!

(Eli POV)

Why are they just standing there? There's barely any movement. The faster they go, the faster I can save Nozomi!

"Why are they just standing there? There's barely any movement!" Umi mutters under her breath. That was exactly what I was thinking! Woah... Can Umi read my mind or something? Or maybe she's just like Nozomi? Or maybe... Nozomi taught the whole of Lily White to mind read? Cause I swear once Rin could. I asked her if she could guess what I'm thinking then I will give some artificial ramen to her. We rarely ever get that. So she replied with "Eli-chan doesn't want to give me the ramen!" And she guessed right. If I said I wasn't thinking that and I was thinking I do want to give it to her, then I would have to give it to her anyways, but if I said yeah I was guessing that... Then she basically got it right... That's a really good trick. Tell your friends!

"Eli! Eli! Look! They're starting to go!" Umi kept nudging me and pulled me into another barrel to hide in. "What are you daydreaming about? Rin-chan?" I laugh and respond with a "yeah" and I realise Umi can mind read. Or she just happened to think the same as me.

"So... I wonder what they're going to do with Nozomi?" I try to start up a conversation rather than think about the past.

"Isn't that obvious? They're going to be indecent with her. Isn't that what we already said?" Umi sighed as we continued to hide and stalk. "Well... I think they're almost there. This is like an everlasting maze..."

(Nozomi POV for 1 sentence)

Elicchi... I'm waiting for you... I'll do anything for you... I know you'll come... I close my eyes and stare up at the sky as we walk through a ceilingless passageway.

(Eli POV again...)

Nozomi... I'll come and pick you up from those bandits... Just you wait... I think and grab Umi's arm and follow them. They reach a door which we think they'll put Nozomi in. I am just so glad that it's ceilingless here...

(Maki POV)

Sheesh... What's taking them so long? I'm just gonna sit down and have a cup of tea... I sit in a grassy part of the cliff. I really have nothing to do and I smuggled some tea. Just in case I don't get any water. It doesn't take that long to find where they're going. Does it? I lie down and stretch my arms, I haven't done that in ages because I've been in the water and I don't really need to. I just hope Umi and Eli didn't get caught...

(Umi POV)

I can see determination shining Eli's eyes... I know she really loves Nozomi... That's why we're helping her... Eli helped me and Maki even though it wasn't big of a deal. But I understand this. Nozomi has genuinely been kidnapped, unlike when Eli kidnapped Nico. In the corner of Eli's eyes, tiny shining droplets appear and we advance forwards. We now are right behind the door she's in. I look in hole in the wall to see Nozomi on the opposite side of the wall.

(Eli POV)

"Mkay Umi... Here I go!" I grin and she approves. I shoot my silent bullet upwards, trying not to let the pirates see, and lucky enough, I see Maki in the distance, preparing her bazooka and aiming towards where we are. "Cmon Umi... Maki's gonna fire. Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: ok I'm stopping it there. The next chapter is the fight scene and reunion scene! Plz like and tell people about this... I spent a good hour thinking about this once before I fell asleep... Btw guys, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm dying to get a review for this fic! I thought this fic was pretty good and funny... PLZ REVIEW!


	5. OwO(chuu) 0,0!(N-Nozomi!)

Maki shot firework, bomb bullets at the castle, getting right into the room in front of the room we were behind.

"Hm? What was that? Can I ask what the enemy is?" I eavesdrop and listen to the conversation.

"It's a girl with red hair who's firing firework molluscs at us!" Another pirate shouts, "10 pirates come with me to eliminate her!"

I quickly muttered a great job and Umi and I whipped out the other two bazookas and exploded down the wall, a huge surprise to the remaining pirates. "I'm here to bring back my best friend!" I exclaim and fire another bullet at the leader. I run up to them, throw gasoline on them and nod to Umi. "And you will pay for what you did to her."

"Hahaha... Acting so brave, little mermaid! Or are you a mermaid? Is your best friend even a mermaid! Anyways, we're not going down without a fight," The leader replies as they unsheathes their blades. And suddenly, Umi fires a fire bullet which caused them to burn, and burn, and burn. I quickly rip off Nozomi's cuffs with my katana and throw her out of the inflamed room.

"If we burn, you burn with us!" A pirate shouts as he grabbed my leg and pulls me over. I'm only sprawled on the floor, letting fate decide my future. Umi and Nozomi are out of my sight… Where are they? Could Umi already escaped with Nozomi? The pirate slowly drags me in, my leg almost coming out of the socket... _This is the end of me… It doesn't matter as long as Umi and Maki get Nozomi safely out of this place… Nozomi never noticed my feelings anyways, she won't care that much if I die…_ I told myself until I looked up and saw… Two hands comes to rescue and I cling onto them for dear life.

"Umi, Nozomi...?" I croak as another figure appears and bazooks the arm that was grabbing me, almost blasting off my leg.

"Nico! I swear I'm never going to let you use my bazooka ever again if you blast off _anyone of M's_ body part! You need to practice your aim!" The most tsundere person I've ever met appears behind a wall in the maze of the pirate castle.

I sigh in relief when I finally jump back to my feet and greeted by half of muse, I wonder why Nico's here though… "Eli! I'm sorry I almost caught your leg there! Nico stares at me apologetically and I nod, forgiving her even though I do question myself why I did that. "Now Maki-chan! Can I pleaaaaase use that bazooka again? I promiiiiiseeee I won't kill anyone!"

"If you're not going to kill someone then there's no point of you using it!"

"Maki-chan's a yandere. She wants to _kill_ these pirates!" Nico exclaims hiding behind the wall Maki materialized from (Not literally).

"Nico-se…Nico… If we don't bring justice to these pirates then what would they do again?" Umi sighs facing the pirate's burn in the inflamed room. "What if they kidnap you next time?"

I just stand there watching the argument when I suddenly notice that Nozomi was clinging onto my arm. I seriously never noticed her and averted my attention back to the pirates.

"Elicchi…" Nozomi muses and internally, I gasp in shock and blush, I probably did that externally too, "I knew that Elicchi would risk her life for me… But maybe that sounds to… himedere or what?"

It's so cute when she talks to herself like that! She always talks to someone but then she ends up talking to herself! But I really can't tell her that so uh…

"Nozomi… It doesn't… Because its reality. I _really really would_ risk my life for you… I would jump into a shark for you… I would do anything for you…" I embrace her back while she leans her head on my shoulder. Oh right… I seriously (I seriously need to stop using seriously) forgot that she was um… Nude… Oh and I forgot to ask her if she lost a woman's most precious thing. VIRGINITY! I'll ask her later…

"Elicchi…" Nozomi unexpectedly pulls my head in close and gently fits her lips to mine. This is seriously (I vow that I seriously won't use seriously again in this chapter) like a dream come true. I couldn't ask her my question but whatever, this is the best sensation I had ever had in my whole entire life. Her lips are so soft… And surprisingly she is _amazing_ at uh… Kissing… Where did she learn that from?!

"Damn it Eli and Nozoboob you assholes! Get a changing room!"***** (*=explanation in A.N)

Whatever… But I should have cared.

Nozomi, I don't know how, but she got turned on. In front of half of muse, she grabbed my hand, not pulling away from the kiss, and crushed it onto her breast. Umi, fainted expectedly and Nico slaps her hand over Maki's eyes and closes her own. Urgh crap… Even I don't want to um… Do this here… Why can't we just go home?! I tried breaking away as hard as I could but Nozomi just kept her hand on my face and sucking my lips. Urgh, as much as I want to, I can't do it here, in pirate territory! I squeezed her nipple but she still didn't back away then I realized the only way was to uh…

I use my fingers, one by one, shoving it in her core until my whole hand is enveloped by some warm, slick substance that almost feels like blood, even though I know it isn't. Oh crap I never knew that was even possible! I pulled my fist out of her and as I expected, she was gasping and moaning.

"Nozomi… Let's get you back into the sea… Um… Umi, Maki, Nico uh… Nothing deep happened… You all can open your eyes… We need to get out of here…" I shouted at my fellow comrades including one of their 'future girlfriend'.

"Are you sure Eli and Nozoboob? I clearly saw a hand up there…" Nico ruins the lie and I quickly cover her mouth. Accidently with the hand I shoved up Nozomi. Oh crap crap crap! "Ewwwwww you're hand's so wet and icky!"

"True… Eli, why is it so uh… Like that?" Maki murmurs then covers her ears, regretting what she asked. Fortunately I wasn't going to answer. Unfortunately, Umi answers it and no one expected that.

"It's because she's been indecent with Nozomi and took _it_ ,"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" Maki and Nico shouts synchronized. I can't actually believe that no pirate's come and take us all! We've probably been standing around for ten minutes or more outside a burning room with… lots of piles of ashes… I really think we should get going…

"Hehe…" Nozomi giggles and just as I was about to speak, Nozomi says it for me- "Um… The magnetic gay couple over there and Umi… I think we need to get out of here…" –in a different way...

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING GAY? YOU'RE THE GAY ONE HERE!" Nico&Maki screams back at Nozomi as the three of us, excluding Nico&Maki, start to retrace our steps. Soon Maki realises that we're ditching them and she starts to catch up to us. Sadly, Nico's still there, fuming.

"Nozomi! You're so gay! Even right now you're trying to seduce Eli by being naked!"

"Nico-chan! You baka idiot! We're leaving you!" Maki shouts while we turn corners to the long passage.

"Damn it you guys!" Nico screams and chases us before we completely disappear from her sight. I've never seen someone as dumb as her…

Ah… Finally out of that damn castle and onto the cliff. I look around the gorgeous view to see a miniature cup with red stuff in it. Hehe, Maki's been having tomato tea while she was waiting!

"Elicchi… I don't think I can get back into the sea…" Nozomi murmurs and clings onto my arm tightly. "I can't return back home and I don't want to cause you trouble… But I can't go back. I'd rather die than not being able to be with you guys…"

"NOZOMI! No… No… We came all this way to save you… We're not ditching you here! This isn't happening. I… love you and I can't let you!" I scream at her (Nico thinking its lovers talk again) and embrace her tightly. I'm not letting you go Nozomi. No matter what happens. "If you die, then I have no reason to live."

* * *

A.N: I decided to add another chapter because i feel like it! XD well yeah... Chapter 6 is on hold!

Changing room: it's a joke. Nico says get a room cos those two are kissing in public/ in front of her so she tells them to get a room. Perfectly understandable right? Now changing room cos uh… Nozomi SERIOUSLY needs clothes and changing rooms r filled with clothes… If u knew this then just ignore this whole block of text XD!


	6. E-Elicchi,,, I'm sorry,,,

She started sobbing on my shoulder, choking back her tears. I let her of course, she's my life. "Elicchi!"

"Damn it you two! Can we just get back into the sea? I'm fucking tired of waiting here!" Nico protests while jumping straight into the sea, without any hesitation.

"Nico-chan! Wait! You cou- Fuck it all..." Maki screams while following Nico's steps.

"Umi-chan! What about you? I'm sure Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan are eager to see you..." Nozomi smiles brilliantly like a little Nico who's 5 years old. Ahh kawaii!

"Ah... Kotori and Honoka... That's right, I should be getting back... What about you two?

I look at Nozomi with a painful look. I know all of us will miss her a lot. So much. Well not including me of course. I'll stay with her wherever she goes. "We'll be staying out here for a bit..."

* * *

A/N: Now this ends up having 2 more chappies. Im so lazy, sorry. Angsty Angsty Aaaangst! I'll Angstify your heart ^^


	7. N-Nozomi,,, I'm sorry,,,

"Ahm... We will just hang around here for a bit... You'll understand won't you Umi?"

She nodded and dived back home. Home... Back to where we all belong... I feel a huge ache in my heart as Umi disappears leaving me alone with Nozomi.

"Nozomi... Are you sure you can't return...?"

"I guess so... Umi's the last i'll see... Apart from you of course..."

In silence, we embraced each other till her tears would stop flowing down endlessly, "Nozomi..." The thought of not seeing our friends burn my eyes as I end up sobbing too, "What's going to happen to us?"

"I... Don't know..."

"Ehm! You bitches over there! We won't be letting you go so easily this time! We see your friends have all ditched you! Good thing that we gave you that poison!"

Boom...

The sound... Of gunfire deafens me... But I look to the side to see someone collapse in my arms, blood trickling onto me and my arms.

"Elicchi..."

What... My heart and mind couldn't process everything that just happened. Everything went too fast for me. What...?

"Oh look! It seems that your 'girlfriend' sacrificed her life for you, Mermaid bitch! What are you going to do? Attack us? Kill us?"

Nozomi was lucky it was only a shoulder wound, on her left. If it was me, i'm slightly taller than her and I would've got shot in my heart. The scarlet blood flowed onto my clothes. The fear and anger bubbled inside me. Till it erupted. Like a volcano.

"YOU FUCKING BASTERDS! FUCKING HELLLLL!"

Slash, Slash, thump, thump. The most satisfying sounds ive heard yet but never healed the pain in my heart. I swear on my life, I will protect Nozomi till the end of my life. No matter what it takes.

"E-Elicchi... Revenge... Doesn't help..." The angelic voice croaked quietly, I could hear her like my ears were tuned in to listening to her forever.

... I have no choice. I'll die either way...

Emerging from the castle, nine thousand troops, or shall I say pirates start to approach me, all carrying lethal weapons.

"Elicchi! They'll _skin_ you alive! Please... Just leave me... Save yourself..."

"NO! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU! I will fight. It is my destiny to. It was my destiny to die for you…"

"ELICCHI! How dumb are you?! If you die, I'll die too! Just leave Elicchi!"

"So I won't die."

"Elicchi… Please… I'll die either way…"

"Do you even think I can live without you…? I'd rather die here with you…"

I charge at the front line, horizontally slashing hardly at them, taking 5 people out in a second. It all continues till…

Thump…

"ELICCHI!'

Everything hurt. It was a pain I never had experienced before. It spread throughout my body instantly and shook all the nerves inside me. Who knew the pain could be this unbearable…

When you lose a body part.

I wasn't watching the side. I wasn't aware. The consequences I have to face due to this. It's all my fault that this happened to me.

I can't fight without my left arm. I can't take on thousands of pirates like this. Weakly, I slowly retreated towards Nozomi, who hugged me tightly, as the blood spewed from where my arm once was.

"Elicchi… You baka…"

Swish

An arrow targeted straight into my heart, penetrating so deeply that you could see it from the other side of my body, making Nozomi shudder. I didn't even try and pull it out. I didn't try anything…

"I'm… Sorry… Nozomi…"


	8. WAKARIMASEN!

A/N: Prepare for my extreme OOCness. Its so OOC that its funny XD

* * *

My physical body, Was no more... It shattered... Into small glass fragments. But my soul was still here. From heaven, I watched the remaining members of U's, playing around. Scolding each other. Getting along. Having fun.

Then as I look back to where I was fallen. The purple haired girl's eyes filled with despair while the pirates advance and kill her.

* * *

"Elicchi..."

She sacrificed her life for me. Her LIFE. I'm letting it go to waste here... Why...

I force myself to stand up, to at _least_ kill _one_ of them. I have to.

 _"Do it for Elicchi..."_ It rings in my head. _"Do it for Elicchi..."_

"Elicchi..."

* * *

"Uhm... Ayase-san! I-I would like to be your friend!"

* * *

"Elicchi... They're all grown up..."

"Wanna get another parfait?"

* * *

"Settle down now... You need these things every now and then..."

"Cmon now..."

* * *

 _"T-The p-past?!"_ My mind is suddenly filled with past memories of Elicchi and I, all that we have forgotten.

"W-We were all once human... Elicchi always helped me. Elicchi..."

I can't stand this... "YOU... FUCKING..."

"Oh! So now our weak little used-to-be mermaid is now fighting back eh? Lets see what she does to us!" One of the pirates cackle.

"Oh well. You're doing a _great_ job adding to the fire."

That pirate. That _one_ pirate. Lit the fire to the splint.

I, felt a burning power flare through me. Of anger and pain.

"I SUMMON IFRIT (Okay, final fantasy time lol)! HELLFIRE!"

The summon appears, carrying a spear, unlike the usual Ifrits people see in games. Gungnir (omfg I just wrote the G word. I have a grudge against this weapon so much) Inflamed Gungnir.

The hellfire was different too. It consisted of summoning ten thousand spears and alighting them in one breath, and throwing them into the gathering of pirates. Not a single man survived.

"Elicchi..."

There was energy filling into me. It almost felt like oil filling into me for some reason...

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

My whole body went alight. This is apparently the story of summoning the fire demon, Ifrit. He does what you want then you burn to ashes. I had no regrets in me though.

As I turned to dust, my soul still lingered around, waiting for that person to greet me. I could've saved her if I found that hidden power before. My only regret but there's nothing I can do.

"Nozomi..."

"Elicchi..."

"I love you..."


End file.
